The invention relates to a polyol composition obtainable by co-spray-drying.
Polyols and polyol mixtures are used to a great extent as additives and carriers, inter alia, for tablets for chewing and sucking, chewing gum and other products of the confectionery industry. The particular advantage of polyols is that they are suitable in principle even for direct compaction without further processing aids and additives. Polyols are generally produced by hydrogenation of their underlying carbohydrates. In solid form, they can be obtained both by crystallization and by spray-drying.
In the production of compacted articles, such polyols generally give a rough, not very satisfactory surface, or, in the case of polyol mixtures, in addition, a low hardness. Therefore, special processes have been developed in order to prepare polyols suitable for improved compaction.
In DE 32 45 170, it is proposed to prepare a polyol combination from sorbitol and 10 to 15% by weight of mannitol by spray-drying. This is intended to increase the flexural strength of tablets. There is no indication there that improved properties, in particular higher plasticity, can be achieved with polyol combinations containing other polyols or relatively low proportions of mannitol and obtainable by spray-drying.
Furthermore, a polyol of this type is less suitable for the production of chewing gum, since these become too hard after a short chewing time.
EP 0 528 604 describes a sorbitol and xylitol composition obtainable by co-melting. However, this leads to tablets having a comparatively low hardness.